minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Overview Perks are items that you don't actually place down on your base but they award the owner a variety of boosters. Here is a full list of perks in Miner's Haven: V.I.P Mining "As a professional miner with a V.I.P. pass, you're entitled to some special perks other people are not." The VIP pass is the cheapest perk that costs Robux. It was first released in the Spooky Update for R$90 but now costs R$50 due to all passes being 30% off. Now costs 100 robux as of the Resurrection Update. VIP Pass perks include: * VIP before name in chat- * Daily gift drops a Gold+ Crate on your position. * More likely to find regular mystery boxes in Crates * Spawn with a doge pet * Better luck when opening daily gifts Premium Mining "The Premium miners are the wealthiest and most powerful. They command respect everywhere they go." Premium Mining is the middle gamepass in Miner's Haven (better than VIP Mining but not as good as Executive Mining). This regularly costs R$800 and perks include: * Get a lucky clover in EVERY gold research crate! * 10 Crystals in daily gift instead of 1 (20 with double gift!) * Speak in golden chat in text and have golden particles on your character. * Have a Premium prefix in chat * 25 Ore Limit increase regardless of level. * Ignore Research Point requirements! * Earn a fabled-tier item, Rainbow Path Giver! Executive Mining "A gamepass for the game's biggest supporters with great perks to boast. Expensive pass, but I gotta pay for college somehow ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ." Executive is the most expensive gamepass in Miner's Haven and obviously comes with the most perks which include: * Get a unique executive-exclusive Fabled-tier upgrader item and a collectible-tier infuser item Executive Pillars and Executive Infuser. * Get 5 Inferno Boxes when you purchase this gamepass for the first time! * Inferno Box in daily gift * Get up to 6 free uC in daily gift (stacks with all other uc bonuses) * Red chat and red Executive before name in in-game chat * Spawn with red particles on your character. * Daily gift drops a special Executive Crate from the sky which raises stats and gives a random weapon for one life. Chance to obtain Inferno Boxes & Lucky Clovers. * Awards the user a minigun upon spawning. Used to do nothing after 3/31/2017, until 5/28/2017 when Berezaa brought back PvP to Miner's Haven. * Bigger base. Shout Colorizer (R$40, recommended for users that shout a lot) "Allows you to pick the exact rgb color of your shouts for all to see instead of sending a random color! It also lets you pick a background color of the shout chat instead of black!" The shout colorizer doesn't give perks that will help you in-game but is just for looks. RGB is how much red green and blue makes up a color meaning you can choose any color you want for your shout along with an outline color. This would help you stand out in the chat if you really want users to see your message (unless they have the chat hidden for whatever reason) Sword Master The Sword Master is a foe to be feared. Their mastering of melee grants them a permanent +3 Speed and +25 MaxHealth, along with arming them with the legendary Illumina. The sword gives a +5 Speed boost when equiped and has a chance to explode enemies into pink mist if their health is below 60%, instantly killing them. The pass also comes with an enchanted orb that allows the wearer to become invincible for five seconds. - Pass Description since 2015 This was a previous perk that is enabled for users that bought it before it was removed. This pass grants a variety of tools including Forcefield and Illumina (the fastest and previously the most powerful sword in Miner's Haven). Every now and then when Berezaa is streaming he will re-enable the pass so that users temporarily stop begging for the pass, when doing so he mentions multiple times that it is not worth doing so. Three times he temporarily brought back the pass was during his 2016 Black Friday stream, May 2017 and in 2019 Black Friday update. Those who owned bought the gamepass at one point received the Sword Master's Spirit as compensation for the removal of PvP and the old weapons after PvP was brought back. As of the Black Friday 2019 Update, this pass now gives owners a Swordmaster chat tag. The chat tag overruns every other except for Executive. (Premium -> Swordmaster -> Executive) Base Radio Base Radio is a perk that acts as a replacement to the Berezaa Games Radio after it was "removed" in the Ultimate Update to PC users, but was removed completely in the Resurrection Update. It regularly costs R$200. Upon purchase, players can play music at their base to replace the default overworld theme. Although there are pre-set tracks to listen to, you can input another song's ROBLOX ID to play it. You can also now adjust the volume of the music, which is set at 40% by default. Other Perks * A Miner's Haven ROBLOX shirt was available during the 2015 ROBLOX Shirt contest which became one of the finalists but did not win the contest. This item can no longer be received but Berezaa offered an incentive where you would get an extra 1uC every day. * Berezaa Games Group: This perk gives an extra 2 uC and a regular box in your daily gift. * Joining the Miner's Haven Fan Club group will add a white FAN prefix to your username in local chat. * Joining the ROBLOX Assault Team will unlock the decoration item Frostarian Flag for purchase. Ranking up to a 2Soldier will allow you to purchase the Frostarium Mine from the shop (These items are no longer in the game). * Joining the Miner's Haven Custom Ideas Group will not award any perks in Miner's Haven but if you're trying to get a Miner's Haven submission noticed you can join this group and present it. If the group likes it, OutOfOrderFoxy will show it to Berezaa. If that item gets installed in the game, you get a Submitter Trophy as a reward. * Redeeming a code from the official Roblox figure Berezza gets you a Toy Altar. * If OutOfOrderFoxy finds you as an astounding member of the community (without begging, so don’t even try), you will be awarded with The Lord of the Haven Shrine. You are a force to be reckoned with. Black Friday Perks The Black Friday Events and pages have their own pages (Black Friday 2015, Black Friday 2016, Black Friday 2017, and Black Friday 2019) while this page briefly talks about the perks of the Black Friday pass' perks outside of getting new items. 2015 Black Friday Artifacts * Gambler's Dice awards Lucky Infuser, an infuser that gives a 2x chance to get Lucky Clovers from Research Crates. 5 Giant Dice were added as a bonus at the Black Friday 2019 fire sale. * The Shoddy Crate artifact awarded 1-3 Wooden Crates in your daily gifts. This also came with the Shoddy Crate, and 15 Storage Conveyors which move ores at an outrageous speed. * The Super Snowflake Increases the player's walkspeed by +2 for every Gold crate touched and daily gifts award +10 walkspeed. It also gave players an Undead Santa. 2016 Black Friday Artifacts * The Giant Crate Pass drops a Giant Crate upon opening a daily gift. You also get a 1/10 chance of getting every box in your Giant Crate. (Inferno, Unreal and Regular). * The Planet Mars Pass changes your private island to the surface of Mars and also gives Martian Friend. * The Pocket nebula gave a fake crate gear that makes decoy crates that explodes, flinging anything. This also came with the Nebula System, but since those have moved to exotic, your awarded 500 Uc as a compromise (You still kept the items though). 2017 Black Friday Artifacts * Corrupted Pearl: Dark Crate in daily gift with high RP and chance for Red-Banded Box. A Mysterious Teleporter that warps you to The Masked Man. Also comes with the Corrupt pearl as a bonus to the 2019 Black Friday fire sale. * Circus Tent: Free shout Megaphone in daily gift every 3rd day in a row. Includes 4 Circus Cannons, which launches anything. It also includes a Giant Infuser, which makes your character very big, a slight jump and speed boost. * Lone Frog: Regular RP Crates increase your max health. Also includes The Frog Particles, and a Frog Infuser, which makes you jump extremely high. * The Mysterious Mask (A free model made by berezaa which is intended as a free artifact) gave players 3 Luxury Boxes. 2019 Black Friday Artifacts * Void Cube: Adds a chance to get Inferno Boxes from Shadow Crates. Shadow Crates will spawn on the baseplate at night. Also gave you 5 Void Cubes, which draws people and ores into it. Touching one will give you a void guardian. * Lobster Telephone: The lobster will call you every day, giving you rewards of up to 4 mystery boxes. Also includes 10 Lobster Telephones, which are incredibly fast guards. * UY Scuti: A Blazing Crate gets added to your daily gift. The remains gave you 2 Suspicious Teleporters and 2 Mystical Teleporters, which takes you to The Crate Merchant and The Craftsman respectively. * Berezaa's Car Keys: Has a chance to give double rewards when opening research crates. This gave 20 Road Floorings in straight, turn, T, and 4-way flavors. You also get Berezaa’s Car to ride in style. Trivia * As Shown below, Berezaa considered creating an Ultra VIP Pass but it never saw the light of day * Many of the perk icons are also used for uC purchase Icons ** Sword Master's Pass - 50 uC (3200 uC after The Ultimate Update) ** Premium Pass - 11uC (6 uC after The Ultimate Update) ** Executive Pass - 6500 uC (after The Ultimate Update) *Black Friday has been an annual event every year but 2018. *UY Scuti is a reference to the largest hypergiant known. Category:Game Mechanics